


Tres son compañía

by Florchis



Series: Peter, Paul and Marie [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis





	Tres son compañía

Sucede lo suficientemente a menudo como para que Tina y Mike se mirasen un día y en tácito acuerdo decidieran mudarse de su pequeño departamento en el centro de Los Angeles a una casita más alejada, pero más amplia, y con todo lo esencial en planta baja.

No sucede lo suficientemente a menudo, sin embargo, como para que no puedan llegar a extrañarlo, a veces, cuando no sucede.

Sucede siempre por las mañana, y sin avisar. A Tina se le ha quedado la mala costumbre de ponerse ansiosa y tensa mientras toma su café negro mientras lee el periódico por las mañanas, los oídos alertas al más mínimo ruido delator. Es una situación de absoluta pérdida, porque se desilusiona cuando no sucede y no disfruta de la sorpresa cuando sí sucede, pero, en el fondo, Tina cree que parte del placer radica en la espera.

Mike, por el contrario, se concentra tanto en no esperar y no desear, Tina está segura, que a fin de cuentas termina poniéndose más ansioso que ella.

No es que les haga falta, realmente, no. Pero que no lo  _necesiten_  no quiere decir que no lo echen de menos.

Sucede, generalmente, los sábados o los martes, siempre por la mañana y siempre, siempre, sin importar la época del año, hay un ramo de rosas involucrado.

Tina no sabe si son para ella, si son para la casa, si son una especie de señal distintiva, si Artie cree que está pagando de cierto modo un precio de entrada a esa casa, a esa vida, a ese mundo, que es suyo, que es de los tres, pero que él todavia es, un poco, reacio a creer del todo que sea cierto.

Las rosas son su escudo, también. Tina no puede entender como puede necesitarlo aún  después de tanto tiempo, y cuando entra a la casa deslizándose con ayuda de las rampas que Mike colocó especialmente para él. Siempre llegan las rosas primero y él detrás, como esperando el rechazo y esperando amortiguarlo, como creyendo que echaran a las rosas cuando ya no las soporten más, y que él podrá salir dignamente por la puerta con la frente todavía en alto.

(Mantener la frente en alto ha sido siempre para él una de las necesidades más importantes de su vida, porque cree que si ya está en desventaja por _default_  frente al resto del mundo, no puede permitirse ser menos que lo podría ser. O al menos, no puede permitirse aparentar menos de lo que podría ser.)

Tina toma las rosas y las apoya junto al periódico que está a todas horas sobre la mesa. Sonríe luego, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada- y, en serio, ha sucedido ya tantas, tantas veces, que Tina siente que ya no tiene voluntad sobre el devenir de los acontecimientos, que simplemente  _son así_ , y siempre _serán así_ , que están destinados a  _ser así_ \- y no lo toca, no todavía, la espera y la anticipación son, por supuesto, parte del placer.

_Bienvenido a casa._

(La rutina se construye de a poco, pero siempre de la misma manera, en la misma secuencia de pasos inexpugnables. Los mismos besos, los mismos temas de conversación, los mismos recuerdos, las mismas películas, las mismas formas de celebración, las mismas peleas. La rutina se construye de a poco y dura dos días, una semana, o un mes, Tina nunca sabe y, sinceramente, prefiere no saber, porque la  _de-construcción_  siempre sucede del mismo modo doloroso y si no hay nada mejor que anticipar la llegada, nada peor que anticipar la périda, porque de todos modos duele, siempre duele. Lo suficiente como para dejarlos doloridos y distanciados a ella y a Mike durante un par de días, lamiéndose las heridas.

No lo suficiente como para hacerlos dejar de desear.)


End file.
